


Лишенные права выбора

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [8]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Series: Ширитори на дайри [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Лишенные права выбора

Мюто шипит, когда в скулу врезается тяжелый кулак, а массивные кольца на пальцах сдирают кожу. Разбитая губа снова кровоточит, на языке мерзкий привкус. Хочется пить, но он не помнит, когда последний раз удавалось сделать глоток воды. Кажется, будто горло внутри потрескалось и расслаивается. Глаза жжёт от невыносимого ощущения будто засыпанного в них песка.  
  
В помещении слишком темно, и он видит слабые, размытые очертания человека перед собой. В руках звенит связка ключей. Мюто не знает, зачем его опять вызвали на допрос. Он уже сказал правду, которая их почему-то совершенно не устраивала.  
  
\- Да признайся, наконец, что это ты докладывал врагам о маршрутах с поставками нашего оружия, - шипящий голос похож на змеиный и неприятно режет слух – Шота никогда не церемонится. Чужие пальцы больно сжимают подбородок и поднимают голову, чтобы он смог уловить едва заметный во тьме безумный блеск глаз. Мюто и в самом деле не знает, почему его обвиняют в измене лагерю. – Признайся, и тебе ничего за это не будет.  
  
\- Ну да, меня просто расстреляют, - выплевывает он и получает размашистый удар в челюсть, рассыпая перед глазами огненные искры. Ему даже почти не больно – тело ещё не успело оправиться от предыдущего похожего допроса.  
  
\- Ублюдок!  
  
Его держат взаперти уже много дней: морят голодом, избивают и унижают, пытаясь заставить сказать правду, которую он никогда не произнесёт. Изрядно истончавшие запястья грубо стянуты верёвками, растирая и без того пораненную кожу в кровь.  
  
Раз в несколько дней к нему пускают врача. Мюто не знает ни его имени, ни позывного. В его присутствии Морита пытается оставаться сильным и несломленным, но каждый раз с трудом возведённый барьер крошится в мелкую пыль от несправедливости и бессилья. Обычно врач с ним не разговаривает, лишь изредка роняя фразы «мне жаль» или «прости, если больно», но Мюто этого достаточно, чтобы крепко зажмуриваться и низко, до боли в шее, опускать голову. Закусывать разбитые губы, чтобы не завыть в голос.  
  
Потому что этот врач единственный, кто относится по-человечески. Именно он развязывает верёвки, несмотря на запреты, и протирает запястья, которые нещадно щиплет от лекарств. После он снова привязывает руки, но старается максимально уменьшить возможность серьезного травмирования, за что Мюто ему искренне благодарен, хоть никогда и не скажет этого. Именно он вправляет вывихнутые пальцы и плечи, пичкает обезболивающими и успокоительными и иногда совсем тихо, чтобы Мюто не услышал, говорит, что обязательно прекратит его мучения.  
  
Потому что ему больно на это смотреть. Больно видеть, как бывший некогда такой же несчастный парень, попавший в этот лагерь по единственной причине, что и все – спастись от тюрьмы - не по своей воле становится врагом, вынужденный проходить через многочисленные допросы и все эти издевательства, направленные на достижение одной цели – выбить признание, без разницы в чём, лишь бы признался. В их лагере никому нет дела до настоящих виноватых, некогда вести долгие поиски и разбираться в ситуации. Им надо найти любого неугодного, заставить сознаться и показательно расправиться в назидание другим.  
  
Ему больно видеть эти исхудавшие руки в крови и знать, что не так давно перевязывал их после вражеского нападения. Под пальцами до сих пор чувствуются шрамы от глубоких осколочных – на ладонях, вверх к запястьям. На шее, чуть выше ключиц. Длинный косой шрам на щеке, которого Мюто всегда стыдился.  
  
Это должно прекратиться сейчас. Он этого не заслужил. Никто не заслужил.  
  
\- Прости, если будет больно, - шепчут откуда-то со стороны, и Морита чувствует, как под кожу на шее входит игла, а рот зажимает теплая ладонь. Пальцы судорожно сжимаются от неожиданности и почти сразу расслабленно замирают. Врач аккуратно отпускает ладонь, и голова Мюто низко опускается. В темноте едва различимы выступающие мягкими треугольниками шейные позвонки. Это единственное спасение. Уже просто не хватало сил видеть эти постоянные издевательства. – Покойся с миром, - голос дрожит от слёз и срывается на последнем слоге.  
  
Его расстреляют. В назидание другим. Скажут, что он приспешник Мориты, и убил его за то, что тот его выдал. Придумают легенду, для них это пустяковое дело. И в эту легенду поверят. А те, кто не поверит – промолчат, потому что жизнь дороже.  
  
Но о своём выборе он нисколько не жалеет.


End file.
